Still Doll
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: Due to the inspiration from this song called "Still Doll" the opening for Vampire Knight. I made up a story that involves a little something different. Of course it's a NaruHina and they're will be alot of fighting and reunions ;
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

A/N: NaruHinaforever here to tell you bad news…my stupid laptop broke down on me so I'm waiting for the recovery disk to arriv

A/N: NaruHinaforever here to tell you bad news…my stupid laptop broke down on me so I'm waiting for the recovery disk to arrive since it got corrupted -- so I saved the stories on to a flash-drive. But…my desktop computer has an older version of Microsoft Word so until then, Beast Within, Sudden Love 2 will be on hold. Gomen.

_**- - - - - - **_

_**But until then I will be making this short story (NaruHina of course) so enjoy this story **_

--

Still Doll

It was a normal day in the fire country especially in the Hidden Leaf village with an aggravated Hokage named Tsuande. The blonde haired woman appears as a 20 year old woman but in reality she is around 60's _**(Since everyone in Konha is older you know like in Shippuden)**_. "AGHHH!! WHEN WILL THESE PAPER WORKS STOP COMING IN," shouted the blonde.

"Ano…Tsuande-sama there is an urgent message from an elder of the whirlpool country," said Shizune the young woman who worked side with Tsuande. Tsuande looked surprised to hear about the Whirlpool.

"Whirlpool?" asked Tsuande getting a nod from her apprentice, "Well let him in," commanded the Hokage. When an old man enter, he had on a Dark blue Hakama _**(for incase no one knows what a Hakama is it's like what the soul reapers in Bleach wear)**_, he had white hair and dirt brown eyes.

"Lady Tsuande I am Ido _**(means water well) **_Uzumaki," said the elder. Tsuande closed her eyes she knew that this day will come when the secrets out. "I came because I wanted to see my grandson Naruto Uzumaki…and to inform him that his mother Kushina Uzumaki is still alive!" said the elder. Shizune looks confused and she looked at Tsuande as in what is she going to do.

"Shizune bring here Naruto," ordered Tsuande closing her eyes, "I think that it's time to reveal the Uzumaki clan," Shizune left without a second thought but was still worried. The young black haired woman ran to the Ramen stand to see Naruto eating his sixth bowl of Ramen with Chouji.

"Ohayo Shizune-nii-chan," greeted Naruto with a mouth full of Ramen.

"Naruto Tsuande-sama is asking for you so please come with me immediately," said Shizune with a serious face. Naruto just nodded and paid for his meal.

"Arigatou old man," said Naruto waving good-bye to the ramen man. The two ninja arrived at the Hokage mansion Naruto just barged into Tsuande's office.

"Ohayo Baa-Chan!" shouted Naruto getting a chaired thrown at him. "Hey what the HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted the pissed of Naruto.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN!" replied Tsuande.

"Ano Tsuande-sama Naruto please calm down," said Shizune trying to calm down the two.

"Well I can see how he looks just like the Minato," said the old man. Naruto looked at the man, "But the heart of Kushina," Naruto looked confused at the old man before him.

"Hey Baa-Chan whose that old guy?" whispered Naruto.

"Well he is--," managed to say Tsuande when she was cut off.

"I am a simple client here requesting Konoha's help," replied the elder.

"Oh Gomen…welcome to Konoha," said Naruto scratching the back of his head, "So who else is coming on this mission?" asked the blonde.

"Hey Shizune whose left?" asked Tsuande. Waiting for Shizune to show her the picture of whose left. "Ah I see then come bring her here," said the Hokage.

"So is it an escort mission?" asked Naruto very hyperactive.

"Calm down douji _**(means little kid)**_you'll soon see as you can see our client Ido is very tired so the mission is tomorrow 6 in the morning sharp don't be late got it," said Tsuande very strictly.

"Hai-Hai," replied Naruto putting his hands behind his back. When they heard the door open.

"Good Hinata Hyuga you and Naruto will have an escort mission to the Whirlpool country to bring elder Ido back to his village…so report at the gates at 6 A.M understand," explained the fifth.

"H-Hai Tsuande-sama," replied the timid girl. Naruto looked at the girl like if she was weird making Hinata blush. With that the two ninja's left the office and went their separate paths. While back at the office Tsuande was speaking to Ido.

"Why didn't you tell Naruto who you are to him?" asked Tsuande.

"Because I want to get to know him and not surprise him," replied the elder, "Plus I just want Kushina to smile again…she has felt guilty thinking that her husband and son died when we took her back to the village," added the elder Uzumaki.

"Hai I understand," said Tsuande.

Meanwhile back with Naruto.

'I noticed how Tsuande was going to say something but the old man didn't let her finish…I wonder what was so important that the old guy didn't want Baa-Chan to tell me,'

'Kit relax I'm sure that they have their reasons so stop talking to yourselves your giving me a headache…it's worst enough that I am seal inside of you but now I have to listen to your constant blabbering," complained the pissed off Kyubi, 'Seriously you talk to damn much,'

'Shut up Baka it's not my fault that you invaded Konoha forcing the fourth Hokage to seal you inside of me,' replied Naruto.

'Asshole,' 'Idiot,' 'And you're the one to talk,'

Naruto was about to loose his temper but instead he held it in.

-The next Day-

"Man where is Hinata," yawned Naruto.

"Patience I'm sure that the girl will be here soon," smirked the elder. Naruto looked at the man but then smiled. When the they saw Hinata running towards.

"G-Gomen F-father kept me for a morning lecture," apologized Hinata.

"Well as long as you are here," said the older man. The trio walked to out of the gates.

-Two days worth of travel later –

"Hey old man are we almost there yet?" asked Naruto yawning.

"Yeah it's just beyond that bridge," replied the elder, "You know I'm not as young as you kids," laughed the old man. They crossed the bridge to see nothing but an ocean.

"Hey are sure that we are going in the right direction?" asked Naruto.

"T-there isn't anything but ocean here," added Hinata.

"So impatient well you'll see," smiled the old man making a couple of hand signs and what awaited them was a huge whirlpool. "Well youngsters jump right on in,"

"Eh?!" shouted Naruto.

"Trust me this is the entrance to our city," assured the elder jumping grabbing Naruto and Hinata with him. In the blink of an eye the trio was in a beautiful village.

"A-amazing," said Hinata looking around as the sun touched the village and there were many houses stores and more.

"Welcome to the Whirlpool country," said the elder.

"Cool this place is so freaken big," shouted Naruto.

"Hai it is…but while you're here I want you to meet my daughter Kushina," said the elder. The two ninja's followed behind as they entered a little house the saw a woman standing before them with really long red hair and blue eyes, she was shocked when she saw Naruto.

"M-Minato?" asked Kushina when she jumped on, "I thought you were dead,"

"Whoa I'm not Minato my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said an annoyed confused boy.

"N-Naruto?" she asked when he nodded, which caused her to squeal, "MY SON!" she shouted.

"Son? Nande?!" said the confused boy.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki as in your mother," said the young woman, "I mean look at ya you look just like your father Minato Namikaze…but you have whiskers…AW THEY'RE SO KAWAII!" shouted the overly excited mother who was crushing Naruto in a bear hug. When she let go she noticed Hinata.

"Whose this girl? Is she your…girlfriend," smirked Kushina making Hinata and Naruto blush.

"N-No," stuttered both of the ninjas not wanting to look at each other in the eye.

"Right and my hair is blue," smirked Kushina, "Oh I see," giggled the red haired woman.

"See what?" asked Naruto but she didn't answer but only giggled making Hinata nervous.

"Nothing," sang Kushina heading for the kitchen, "Well my son and his girl-_friend_ are here for the first time so as a mother I shall cook for them," said the woman rushing into the kitchen. "Girl can you help me in the kitchen?" asked Kushina.

"H-Hai," replied the timid girl. As the two girls entered the kitchen Hinata took of her jacket and tied around her waist, "Where can I help?" asked Hinata.

"You know that you look pretty without that huge coat on…if you want my son's attention that is," said Kushina signaling her to chop some vegetables. Hinata got right to it and blushed at the remark that the red haired woman said. "I'm guessing that Naruto hasn't noticed did he," Hinata bowed her head in shame letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Whoa that's something else that he got from me since it took me a while to notice that Minato like me," said the red haired beauty blushing, "But hey don't give up give it all you got and you can get your man!" said Kushina.

"Hai," said Hinata she couldn't help let some tears out. Since she wasn't treated this nicely outside of her team. By that only two words 'Hiashi Hyuga'. "A-Arigatou," Kushina looked at the child who reminded her of her best friend who was killed after having her second child.

"Don't mention it," smiled the young woman, "Now let's getting cooking before those two start complaining…now let's see what to make?"

"How's about Ramen Naruto-kun loves Ramen," answered Hinata.

"Really thank you Hinata-Chan," said the red haired woman getting the ingredients to cook.

-Meanwhile-

"Ano Oji-Chan…why didn't you tell me who you really were back at Konoha?" asked Naruto with a serious tone. The elder looked at his grandson and then started to laugh, "Hey I-I'm being serious here," said Naruto blushing from embarrassment.

"Okay…okay…I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to meet your mother first…my daughter Kushina has always been depressed and faking smiles thinking that her husband and child died," replied the old man getting back to being composure.

"Oh I see do you know how Min…I mean d-dad was like?" asked Naruto who felt weird.

"Why don't you ask your mother instead I'm sure that she will answer you," replied the elder.

"Hai Oji-Chan _**(Oji-Chan means grandpa)**_ Arigatou," smiled Naruto. When he smelled Ramen coming from the kitchen, "It smells like RAMEN!" shouted Naruto when he saw Hinata and Kushina set up the table and brought out the big pot of Ramen.

"All right then we made enough for everyone and more!" said Kushina, "But careful it's hot,"

"YATTA!" shouted Naruto, "it smells good,"

"Thanks to Hinata-Chan…to tell you the truth I never cooked Ramen before but Hinata-Chan here knew how to and helped me make it," said Kushina giving Hinata a side hug.

"P-Please enjoy," stuttered Hinata. After everyone sat down they enjoyed their ramen and talked for a long time. When it was time for bed they got out the futon.

"Hinata-Chan is going to sleep with me Naruto you little pervert," giggled Kushina making them both blush.

"W-Where would y-you get that sort of I-ideas w-we are just friends!" stuttered Naruto.

"I'm just teasing you my son," laughed Kushina. Hinata followed behind the Uzumaki stay red from the whole teasing statement. "You two need to learn how to take a joke," snickered Kushina.

"B-but that was…really embarrassing!" shouted Hinata still red.

"Hai-Hai now come on let's go take a bathe so you can sleep good," said the Uzumaki smiling. The two went into the bathroom, which was outside, and it was a medium size tub.

"Hey Hinata-Chan I was meaning to ask you but do you know Hananosei _**(which means spirit of a flower)**_ Hyuga by any chance?" asked Kushina looking at Hinata's expression.

"Hai she was my mother…" replied the young Hyuga.

"Was? Does that mean that…"

"Yes Okaa-sama was my mother but she died," said Hinata with a sad smile,"

"I'm guessing that the whole Hyuga clan drove her off the deep end huh?" asked Kushina.

"Otou-sama told me that she killed her self from being worthless," replied Hinata.

"Damn that father of yours was a pain in the ass…I remember sinking your mother out of the hell hole just to train," grinned Kushina, "She was as pretty as her name but then came the whole arranged marriage…your mother was in love with someone else and was closing to running away until her family caught her and forced her with Hiashi," added the red haired Uzumaki.

"Really Okaa-sama was in love with someone outside of the clan?" asked Hinata gazing up at the sky, "Just like me I'm in love with Naruto-kun," smiled Hinata. Which caused Kushina to smile.

"See now that's a real smile," laughed Kushina. When they finished their bathe Kushina told Naruto that they are done and the boys can go in.

"Ano mom can we talk later?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Shy now are we?" teased Kushina pinching her son's cheeks.

"No it's just that I want to learn more about dad," explained Naruto, "Since I never knew who he was or why he sealed the Kyubi inside of me," added the blonde.

"Hey don't worry I'll tell you all about Minato," assured the blue eyed woman.

"Arigatou," smiled Naruto.

"Now go take a bath and wash behind the ears," nagged Kushina _**(Just like some mothers I know )**_

After the bath Naruto meet up with Kushina.

"Okay Naruto let's start," smiled Kushina.

"Hai," said Naruto taking a seat next to her in the living room.

"Minato was a great man both as a husband with a family and a Hokage he cared for both of them equally!" explained the Uzumaki mother.

"But then why did he seal away the Kyubi inside of me?" question Naruto placing his hand on his stomach, "Did he really love us more then the village," and with that Naruto got a glare from his mother.

"Of course he did the only reason why Minato sealed the Kyubi inside of you was because he knew that out of everyone in the village you were the only one who can endure the Kyubi," explained Kushina relaxing a bit.

"O-Okay," replied Naruto.

"So he really loved us he was funny a baka at times just like his son…also he was very loving and strong he was aiming for great things but then the Kyubi came and changed it all…Minato had no choice but to seal away the Kyubi in a new born child and he also sealed himself away," said Kushina tears threatening to come out. "But the baka died with a smile at least that's what I heard because after you were taken away from me to use you as a vessel I was taken back to my village…dad thought that you two died and he didn't want me to see you both in a coffin," finished Kushina. "But I'm so happy to see my son alive and doing well," smiled Kushina. Naruto hugged his mother who had to bare those memories all of her life.

"So tell me about you?" asked Kushina, "How was all those 15 years?"

"Well let's see…ever since I was little people would glare at me and their children stayed far away from me…but there were people like Iruka-sensei who helped me throughout the years he was like a father then came team 7 with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke," explained Naruto.

"Wait hold up Kakashi gave up his position as Anbu?" asked Kushina in shock.

"Yup he is Jonin," replied Naruto.

"Amazing who would of though…well go on,"

"Well after team 7 I gained friends and lost someone who was like a brother to me Uchiha Sasuke he was out to get revenge on his brother Itachi who killed the whole Uchiha clan,"

"Eh all of this happened when I left damn,"

"So now I'm targeted as the nine-tails vessel by the Akatsuki," added Naruto with a angry expression Kushina looked at her son to study his face, "But we will destroy the Akatsuki and bring back Sasuke!" said the hyperactive ninja.

"That's my son strong at heart," smiled Kushina trapping Naruto in a bear hug. He smiled at his mom's reaction.

"Ano I…can't breathe," said Naruto when Kushina let him go.

"Well it's time to go to sleep…by the way Naruto," said the woman.

"Yeah"

"Hinata-Chan is really good girl you know," stated the red haired Uzumaki.

"She is one of my good friends," agreed Naruto.

"But do you see her as more then a friend?" asked his mother.

"Eh what do you mean," responded the confused blond making Kushina sigh.

"Never mind good night Naruto," replied Kushina walking away leaving Naruto confused.

'I wonder what, what was that all about?' thought Naruto.

"Oh my fucking gawd you have got to be slowest boy ever!" shouted Kyubi 'Hey I'm not slow'

"**Sure your not slow you're a baka baka," said Kyubi sarcastically**

'**Humph'**

-The next day-

"Hey Naruto wake up," said Kushina poking her sleeping son, "Hey Naruto Ramen's ready," laughed Kushina when she saw her son wake up in a heartbeat.

"Ramen where?" asked Naruto drool rolling down his mouth,

"No Ramen but I want you to take a walk with me," smiled Kushina grabbing the Futon forcing Naruto onto the floor, "Now no need to be lazy and get dressed!"

"Hai," replied Naruto lazily.

_**-End of Chapter 1-**_

_**Okay well there will be more! So stay tune okay **_


	2. Chapter 2: the intruders

Still Doll Still Doll _-The next day-_

"_Hey Naruto wake up," said Kushina poking her sleeping son, "Hey Naruto Ramen's ready," laughed Kushina when she saw her son wake up in a heartbeat. _

"_Ramen where?" asked Naruto drool rolling down his mouth, _

"_No Ramen but I want you to take a walk with me," smiled Kushina grabbing the Futon forcing Naruto onto the floor, "Now no need to be lazy and get dressed!" _

"_Hai," replied Naruto lazily._

_**--**_

Chapter 2: the intruders

As Kushina and Naruto walked around the town to bound and get to know one another more. Hinata and the elder Uzumaki Ido were waiting for their safe return.

"Hinata do you have a special liking to my grandson?" asked the elder.

"It's really that obvious?" asked Hinata getting a nod from the elder, "Hai I do but I can't tell him because I don't want Naruto-kun to feel on the spot," added the young Hyuga.

"Hmm I see young kids these days are so strange back in my days we use to have arrange marriages," chuckled Ido.

"I see…but some clan's still do that these days," explained Hinata bowing her head.

"Really? Is the Hyuga still doing that sort of stuff?" asked Ido.

"Only if I don't become stronger if I am not worthy to take the title and the head of the Hyuga then I'll have to marry a stronger man from the Hyuga," replied Hinata, "But with Naruto-kun near me I feel stronger then ever," said the midnight haired girl with determination.

"So my grandson has that much of an impact on you," smiled the elder.

"Yes and I will always love him and believe in him," smiled Hinata, "Oh I was wondering if you are hungry?"

"Well now that you mention it I am a little hungry," replied Ido.

"Then with your permission I can go make some strawberry rice cakes," said Hinata getting an okay from Ido and with that she entered the kitchen to take out a Kunai. There was an intruder and the person was going to attack Hinata when she used 64 palms and attacked the intruder's chakra points. "Kuso," cursed the masked ninja.

"What business do you have here?" asked Hinata in a strict voice. When Ido came he did some quick hand signs and blasted the intruder with a futon jutsu.

"Hinata are you all right?" asked Ido.

"Hai…but who is he?" asked Hinata taking precaution when she walked up close to the intruder. The intruder was knocked out from the blast when Hinata removed the black ninja mask it was a young girl with lavender hair and blood red eyes. She was only a little girl around her 10's. The little girl was scared but didn't put her guard down.

"Ano why did you attack?" asked Hinata sweetily she saw how scared the little girl was.

"My name is Fuyou_**( which means cotton rose; lotus)**_ and I thought that you were them," replied the young girl.

"Fuyou who is them?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata why don't you make those rice cakes and some tea so our guest can take a break," said Ido. Hinata took out the materials needed and prepared something to eat. When she was done she brought out the treats and watched as the little girl gulf down the treats like there was no tomorrow.

"Ano Fuyou-Chan you haven't in days have you?" asked Hinata. The little girl nodded. "Well have as many as you want and you too Ido-sama," When they were done Fuyou was ready to explain everything that happened.

"The village where I come from is the Hidden Bara _**(means Rose) **_we were invaded by these strangers who call themselves 'Bachi _**(which means punishment; curse)' **_They killed our leader and took over I managed to escape to find help,"

"How dangerous are they?" asked Hinata.

"Very dangerous they take out your soul and make you into a still doll because you may look alive but you can't move it's like your will of existence is taken away," replied Fuyou.

"That's terrible…but what can we do I have no orders from Konoha," stated Hinata worried.

"Unless I as the leader of the Hidden Whirlpool country ask you to do this for us then you won't be in trouble," explained Ido.

"Arigatou our people will pay you as much as we can," said Fuyou tears coming out of her eyes.

"Actually we just want the Hidden Bara to ally with the Hidden Whirlpool who will ally with the Hidden Leaf Village," explained Ido.

"A win-win situation," remarked Hinata.

"I will send a notice to Tsuande-sama and inform her of the situation," said Ido, "But meanwhile we should make a plan when Kushina and Naruto return,"

"Hai," said the two girls.

"Ano Fuyou-Chan by any chance do they have a weakness?" asked Hinata,

"If we knew that already I wouldn't be begging for help," replied Fuyou. Naruto and Kushina came home with a box of take out Ramen.

"WE ARE HOME!" shouted Naruto.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun Kushina-san," said Hinata.

"Whose the little girl I've never seen her around," said Kushina.

"My name is Fuyou from the Hidden Bara country and I ask for Konoha's and the Whirlpools aid," stated the red-eyed girl. "My village is in trouble and we need help,"

"A mission in other words?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Hinata, "Then let's get going," smirked Naruto.

"Hold it! We need to know the situation first before we make any reckless attempts," said Kushina. When they were told the story they agreed to help. "It's been a while since I went into the battle field," stretched Kushina.

"So we are going?" asked Naruto happily when everyone refilled his or her weapons stock.

"Dad you need to stay here and watch over the village while I help these kids beat the hell of these people," smirked Kushina wearing her Whirlpool headband. They headed out onto to the Hidden Bara. They leaped threw the trees until they reached their destination.

"I know a secret passage," whispered Fuyou. She lead them threw a hidden door deep in the forest. They entered threw it and walked down the long tunnel. They reach they're end point Hinata used Byakugan and checked to see if their were any guards and there weren't any.

"The coast is clear," said Hinata everyone sneaked into the village to see still dolls of people. "This is horrible,"

"My people have suffered long enough," stated Fuyou. "The leader is not to far away,"

"This is to easy," said Kushina, "Be careful everyone,"

"Too late," said a deep voice, "Ah I see that you brought back our dear Fuyou," smirked the man.

"Kuso," cursed Fuyou, "Like hell Tenma _**(means demon; evil spirit)**_!" shouted Fuyou.

"Well-well you brought us some interesting people maybe future wife," smirked the man named Tenma.

"Get lost," shouted Kushina giving him a thumb down.

"You little…no matters our leader is still looking forward to see you back Fuyou," and with that the man disappeared.

"You baka," shouted Fuyou.

"So what now they know that we are here so what are we suppose to do?" asked Naruto.

Hinata used her Byakugan, "Ano Tenma is just Northeast of here," pointed out Hinata. Kushina walked over to someone who was cursed and noticed the pulse was still there but her eyes were blank. When she moved Kushina backed up. The woman stood up and was going to attack Kushina when the red haired Uzumaki knocked her out.

"It seems like the curse is makes them more like a puppet…only to be controlled by the head master," explained Kushina.

"So in other words they can attack when ever they want?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty much," replied Kushina.

"Ano does that mean if we take down the leader then this curse will be lifted?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah," replied Fuyou, "That's why I need your help,"

"And of course we are willing to help," smirked Naruto, "Hinata you said that the Tenma guy headed Northeast right? Asked Naruto.

"H-Hai," replied Hinata.

"Then he must of gone to report to his leader that we have arrived then we just follow him and kick his ass," stated Naruto with confidence.

"But there is a little flaw in your plan," said Kushina, "Naruto what if they are expecting us to arrive?"

"Simple just listen up," said Naruto getting everyone's attention and when he finished explaining his plan. Everyone nodded.

"That just might work," stated Kushina patted her son on the head, "Now let's get started," everyone rushed Northeast.

-Meanwhile-

"Boss I came to report that two ninja's from Konoha and one ninja from the whirlpool country have come with Fuyou," reported Tenma.

"I see good job Tenma send the guards to the front gate," said the boss.

"Hai,"

--

Naruto and Kushina had appeared at the front gate to distract the guards. Hinata and Fuyou sneaked inside to take out any guards in the inside. It only took Naruto and Kushina five minutes to take down the twenty guards.

"Too easy," said Naruto.

"Okay the coast is clear," said Fuyou opening the gates and with that the group had entered the pervious Bara leader's mansion. "The leader should be up ahead but keep your guard up,"

"Byakugan…there are four guards up ahead but I sense no chakra on them," said Hinata in alarm.

"No chakra?" asked Naruto.

"They don't have any chakra," repeated Hinata.

"There are four people called, Enshou _**(means spread of fire)**_, Oyu _**(means hot water…don't ask )**_, Jingi _**(gods of heaven and earth)**_, and Kanpuu _**(means cold wind) **_while the leader his name is Ichiyouso _**(means one element)**_," said Fuyou.

"All element names?" asked Kushina, "Could it be…"

"Could it be what?" asked Hinata.

"There was a legend that the gods had taken away the power of four humans and entrusted them with elemental power that doesn't require chakra and the leader controls their element and in if any of them die the leader receives that power…I fear that this is beyond an A-rank mission and we need reinforcement," explained Kushina.

"They're that powerful?" asked Naruto in shock.

"They're basically gods…an ultimate weapon I fear that only a demon can defeat a god," replied Kushina.

"Like the Kyubi?" asked Naruto.

"Kind of," replied Kushina, "We need to think of a plan and quick," added the Uzumaki.

"We have no time all four are heading our direction," informed Hinata.

"Kuso," cursed Fuyou, "We have to act fast!"

"Well, Well, Well look at what the cat dragged in Oyu," said one of them.

"It's our dear Fuyou and she brought in guests Enshou," added the one that goes by the name Oyu. "Huh is that Hanairo _**(means a color of a flower)**_" asked Oyu.

"She does look like her," agreed Enshou, "What do you think Jingi, Kanpuu,"

"I do not know Ichiyouso-sama didn't inform us of anything beyond eliminate the intruders," said Kanpuu.

"Tenma report to Ichiyouso-sama and inform him of an interesting vessel," ordered Jingi.

"Hai," said Tenma running towards his master.

"Hanairo? Whose that?" demanded Naruto.

"And who are you to speak to us like that you human trash," spat Oyu.

"Hanairo I've heard of her before she was the one who controls the chakra in everyone," said Kushina.

_**-End of Chapter 2-**_

_**Okay Chapter 2 down and I'm glad to see that you all like it and I will continue it and I have to do over the other stories…stupid laptop. AGH!! So while I panic please review hehehe**_


	3. Chapter 3: They came and a Doll

Chapter 3: They came and a Doll

Chapter 3: They came and a Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto character

_**-- -- - - -- -- -**_

"Hanairo controls the chakra that we have in ourselves now," explained Kushina

"Are you serious is there even a being who controls others chakra?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up you worthless human how dare you speak of the great goddess Hanairo like if she were…human…but our search is over Hanairo-sama please return to us," said Jingi.

"Who is Hanairo?" asked Kushina, "we are only regular humans,"

"Hanairo-sama is with you unless you have her hostage!" said Kanpuu who appeared Hinata; he grabbed her and teleported back in a blink of an eye.

"HINATA what the hell do you want with her!" shouted Naruto.

"It's true she isn't Hanairo-sama but she looks just like her," stated Oyu.

"You baka's Hanairo-sama is only a spirit now we can use this girl as a vessel," explained Enshou.

"A v-vessel!" said Hinata alarmed.

"Be great-full human that you were chosen for such a task," said Enshou. Oyu did a couple of hand signs and he tapped Hinata with his index finger causing Hinata's eyes to go blank…a doll.

"Hinata-san is a doll now," said Fuyou.

"Nani?!" said Naruto.

"Her soul is sealed away…Gomen," apologized Fuyou.

"Sayanara pitiful humans," said Oyu and in a flash they were gone.

"Those teme's how dare they take away someone as kind as Hinata," cursed Naruto.

"Naruto we will bring her back but we have to get help us three can't do anything with beings that don't posses chakra but are the actual element," explained Kushina. Naruto nodded and the team headed back.

-- -

Meanwhile

"Ichiyouso-sama we brought a vessel to revive Hanairo-sama," said Enshou kneeled down.

"A vessel show me," ordered the leader. Oyu brought Hinata to him. "You made her into a doll?"

"Hai Ichiyouso-sama we needed to keep her still so she won't fight back or struggle," explained Enshou.

"Good job boys the ceremony shall start on a new moon's night which is on the Thursday so make sure that no one interferes with our plans," ordered Ichiyouso.

"Hai Ichiyouso-sama," said the group.

"In the meanwhile leave our vessel in that container look her up…since she didn't travel alone," said the leader. The group did as ordered and left Hinata's doll body in a container with some air holes. "Hanairo-Chan soon you'll be reborn,"

-- --

Back in Kushina's place:

"Dad did you get in contact with Konoha?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah I did Tsuande-sama is going to bring us some ninja's as help while our group is all in favor of helping out," informed the old man.

"Fuyou do you know anything about a Hanairo and those people?" asked Naruto.

"I was studying ancient history when I came upon some interesting information," explained Fuyou, "I think that Hinata-san is going to be the vessel where Hanairo will be reborn in…but if I remember correctly they won't do the ceremony until a new moon because that was when Hanairo had disappeared for century's," added the red eyed girl.

"Where did you get this sort of information young lady?" asked Edo.

"Our village was entrusted with the safety of those old information since a village of flowers was least suspected to have that kind of information my father guarded those records and I helped out and took the chance to read them," replied the lavender haired girl.

"I see thank goodness that you read them or else we wouldn't know what to do with about this situation," said Kushina.

"But the only problem is how are we going to save Hinata and bring her back to her timid old self," stated Naruto.

"Well at least we know this the next new moon is Thursday giving us six days to train and prepare for the toughest battle of our lives," said Kushina.

"But I'm curious…what will Ichiyouso gain when he revives Hanairo?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure the old documents had nothing on what Ichiyouso would want Hanairo for," replied Fuyou.

"Okay everyone rest up and we wait for Konoha's shinobi to arrive and see what we could do," explained Kushina.

-The Next Day-

Naruto couldn't sleep at all he was lost in his mind, thinking on ways that they can save Hinata-Chan.

"Wait a sec…Kyubi is a demon and with that demonic power we could fight those men and save Hinata-Chan," shouted Naruto.

"Loud as always Naruto," said Sakura.

"S-S-S-Sakura-Chan what are you doing here?" asked Naruto happily.

"I'm here with Neji-san, Lee-san, TenTen-san, Ino, Shikamaru-san, Choji, Kiba, and Shino," replied Sakura.

"So did you hear," said Naruto with a depress tone.

"Yeah I heard that you four were going to help the Bara village but I don't see Hinata," stated the pink haired shinobi.

"Hinata was kidnapped by those Bachi," said Naruto pissed off.

"Naruto…why happened?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura is it? Come inside we are going to explain the situation right now," stated Kushina.

"Hai…come on Naruto," said Sakura dragging Naruto to the rest of the group, "And don't worry we'll help rescue Hinata,"

As everyone arrived Kushina cleared her throat and explained the situation from the kidnapping to the ceremony.

"Hinata-sama was kidnapped?" asked Neji.

"Hai but right now she is what is called a doll where their souls are trapped within them and they're basically human size dolls," explained Kushina, "Fuyou-Chan take it from here,"

"Hai," said the lavender haired girl, " I'm from the Hidden Bachi village Fuyou…what we are facing is far greater then what anyone would expect or faced in their lives,"

"How so?" asked Sakura.

"Because they have no chakra," stated Fuyou, "We are dealing with gods themselves who create mischief,"

"Are people like that really exist?" asked Ino in shock.

"It's true these people are fast, strong, and posses strange powers," explained Naruto.

"…" the room went quiet.

"But we do posses good things on our side, Naruto-kun here who has the Kyubi's ability, a Byakugan, healers, and fighters…if we come up with a good plan we can kick some ass," stated Kushina.

"So I guess that the planning will be put up for Shikamaru since he is the smartest and can make plans," explained Ino.

"Is that so well Shikamaru we leave the planning up to you and just so you know we only have five days left until the ceremony begins," said Kushina, "so take this time to train,"

"This is so troublesome," complained the lazy Nara. The group of people divided up and started training.

"Hey Naruto come here," said Kushina dragging him to the roof.

"What is it mom?" asked Naruto.

"Don't forget that the Kyubi is not a curse but a gift entrusted to you so you can use the Kyubi's chakra for good," replied Kushina.

"I know that it's what dad would of wanted," stated Naruto smiling, "Wish me luck dad," Kushina smiled at Naruto's actions.

"He will always be proud," smiled Kushina, "Now let's get some rest to put all of you kids into shape,"

"Yeah," agreed Naruto yawning the two headed inside.

-Meanwhile with Hinata-

"_Where am I?" asked Hinata, "why is it so dark and lonely here?" she looked around and nothing was there but pure darkness. When a seal tag was shown in a cage. _

"_Seal…am I a doll now?" asked Hinata, "Naruto-kun please help me," _

-The next few days everyone was training as the Bachi prepared for the attacks. When Wednesday came Konoha's shinobi and Hidden whirlpool's shinobi headed out to get a good sneak attack early and not wait until the new moon.

"Hinata I will bring you back that is a promise," said Naruto running with the group.

_**-End of Chapter 3-**_

_**Okay end of chapter and this is my first time using other people from Naruto. **_

_**The war will go on in the next chapter**_

_**so until then Sayanara **_


	4. Chapter 4: What really is a Doll?

Chapter 4: What really is a Doll

Chapter 4: What really is a Doll?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Masahi Kismoto

-- -- - - - - --

_-Somewhere inside of Hinata's mind-_

"_Is this what it feels to be a captured animal unable to roam free?" asked Hinata when there was a sparkle of light, "Whose there?" _

"_More like who are you?" asked the mysterious person. _

"_I don't know why am I in here…oh yeah I remember I was with Naruto-kun, Kushina-san, Fuyou-Chan when these people the Bachi claimed that I was Hanairo," stated Hinata when the person in the light came out and entered her cage. _

"My name is Hanairo," said the woman, she looks like Hinata expect her hair was a lighter blue, her eyes were light green with no pupils. "At least the spirit…Hinata you've been made into a vessel for the foolish Ichiyouso," explained the goddess.

"_Ichiyouso?" asked Hinata confused. _

"_My brother…he only wants to revive me in you so he can take over my body and control everyone's charka and make them into Still Dolls as well…he wants control over this world said father won't give him the power to do so," explained Hanairo. _

"_Ano Hanairo-sama I was wondering what is a Still Doll exactly?" asked the midnight haired girl. _

"_A Still Doll is someone who has a lonely heart and as the person who cast it on the victim can make it so that their past or their worst fears come to them…while the soul is trapped in the mind, giving the person who cast the spell control over the victim's body," explained the green eyed beauty. _

"_I see so right now I'm a victim and this Ichiyouso person has control over my body and now he wants to revive you into my body," said Hinata._

"_But there is a way to stop the control over your body," assured Hanairo. _

"_W-what is it?!" asked Hinata quickly. _

"_To get a kiss from your love and if he loves you back," replied Hanairo. _

"_Eh?!" said a blood red faced Hyuga. _

"_Mom made up this rule she believed that it was cute," stated the blue haired goddess. _

"_B-but what if h-he doesn't…love me back?" asked Hinata. _

"_Then you are doomed in this still Doll body of yours…or until Ichiyouso takes away his curse," replied Hanairo she looked at Hinata with a worried face, "My time is up good luck Hinata-Chan and call me Hanairo okay," Hinata nodded. _

"_**So he has to love me back huh?" **__thought Hinata closing her eyes and folded her arms like if in a prayer. __**"Naruto-kun,"**_

-The Bachi-

"Ichiyouso-sama there is a group of ninja heading this way," reported Tenma.

"Good job everyone leave none alive," ordered Ichiyouso.

"Hai," said the group reporting out. When they headed out Ichiyouso headed to where Hinata was kept. He had other plans to attend to.

-Meanwhile back with the rescue team-

"Okay everyone listen up these men are stronger then what you would believe so watch your backs and return back alive!" said Kushina. Everyone gulped and had their minds set for this war. "You remembered Shikamaru's plan stick to it until you are told not to do so,"

"Hai," said everyone. They headed out to their position, Naruto and Fuyou entered threw the secret passage as the rest took on the four elements. Naruto and Fuyou had both saw the palace when they snuck around to find a secret room. Their was a girl in there she was wearing a white summer dress and was resting on the bed, Naruto and Fuyou approached the girl with caution. They gasped at seeing it was Hinata it looked like she was sleeping even though her spirit was sealed away. Naruto had this feeling but he didn't understand he wanted to touch her. When he approached her, a man appeared behind the bed. Clapping at the two, "Good job you made it this far…but my dear Hinata here can't leave she needs to be a vessel for Hanairo," he explained.

"Ichiyouso," cursed Fuyou. Naruto put his guard up and was ready for anything. But he noticed Hinata get up her eyes were dead but she stood up gazing at Naruto.

"I'm not who is going fight you but my dear here," smirked the man.

"You BASTARD HOW DARE YOU USE HINATA LIKE THAT?!" shouted Naruto in disbelieve, "Hinata it's me Naruto and Fuyou remember we are here to help you," he plead, but Hinata only looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Now my doll fight this boy," ordered Ichiyouso. When Hinata had received a sword, "Be killed by the one person you came to protect," laughed the leader. Hinata charged at him but Naruto dodged and Fuyou was held back by another doll.

"Let me go," struggled Fuyou.

"Your staying out of this," said the leader enjoying Naruto dodge Hinata. Hinata was crying in the outside. Naruto noticed that she can break threw this.

"Naruto-kun Gomen! I don't want to hurt you,"

When Ichiyouso noticed that Hinata stopped and was on her knees her hands on her head bowing down she was fitting the curse. When she broke free he took action.

"Naruto-kun," smiled Hinata when Ichiyouso grabbed her.

"You're a troublesome girl," he cursed.

"Let go of her," demanded Naruto but Ichiyouso ignored him.

"This isn't what your sister wants!" said Hinata struggling in this man's grip.

"I don't give a damn…Hanairo was gifted with the power to take away chakra and give chakra and with you I can take her power," laughed the leader. He disappeared with Hinata. Fuyou pushed the Doll servant away from her.

"They must be starting," said Fuyou.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Naruto. They ran around to go find her when they saw a locked room they knocked the door down. Naruto saw Hinata glowing the ceremony was going to take action. "How can time go by so fast?!"

"boy I control time…my powers have come back to me!" shouted Ichiyouso. Naruto looked to his right to see the man who changed time itself. "After all of these a thousand years my power has returned!" Hinata else shot opened and after a while she closed them. When the ceremony ended Hinata stood up straight and looked at Ichiyouso.

"Fool," she mumbled.

"HINATA!" shouted Naruto the girl looked over at Naruto.

"Gomen boy but Hinata isn't here anymore," said the young girl, "My name is Hanairo,"

"WHAT?! NO…no this is impossible…I failed her," said Naruto lowering his voice in defeat.

"Brother why the hell did you bring me back," shot Hanairo, "Why do you insist on taking my power you fool,"

"First of all you might have been the first born but it gives you no fucking right to talk to me like that…you wanted to be human an gave up your power," spat the leader. "Because of that man that you fell in love with…that ass,"

"Don't you dare call him that when you shouldn't be talking to arrogant bastard you knew that he was special to me," stated Hanairo enraged. "You messed with fate and you ruined this young girls life…her love for that boy over there was ruined!" Naruto looked up at her to be surprised at what Hanairo said. "In order for me to rest in peace I have to die…and now I have to be back to face a girl…who is still inside of me right now,"

"Wait Hinata is still alive?" asked Naruto with hope.

"Yes…Naruto…Hinata loves you she wanted to tell you that but because of Ichiyouso she never could tell you…so she asked me to tell you this…Naruto-kun I'm sorry I wish that I could tell you in person but I've always admired you since we were seven I loved you ever since and still do," stated the chakra user. Naruto bowed his head he never knew that in the shadows someone loved him so much. He was enraged that the red chakra that was as red as fire poured out and engulfed the blond's body. He grew fangs his nails grew sharper and his eyes turned from a playful blue to a beat red.

"You bastard," said Naruto his voice mixed with the nine tails, "How could you do that to Hinata…I'm going to make you pay!" said Naruto a chakra arm aiming for the man. Hanairo looked at Naruto she remembers that chakra well.

"The nine-tails…Kyubi look at you know inside a boy," whispered Hanairo, looking at Naruto attack her brother he couldn't land a single blow. "I can't let him die Naruto is no match for Ichiyouso I'll take him away," Hanairo raised her hands and created a chakra wall between Naruto and Ichiyouso.

"You Bitch," cursed the younger brother. Hanairo drained Naruto's and the Kyubi's chakra until he feel unconscious she grabbed him and soon she made it to Kushina and the others.

"Hinata-Chan your back!" said the red haired woman.

"Gomen but I'm not Hinata," stated Hanairo her voice was more stronger and bold then Hinata's gentle shy voice. "But Naruto and Fuyou had made it to late for Hinata's rescue," Kushina looked at the girl.

"I see but what happened to Naruto and Fuyou-Chan?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I drained away their chakra and I just made a chakra barrier between us and the four elemental guardians," explained the blue haired girl.

"Thanks for the information…but is Hinata really died?" asked Kushina unsure about her question.

"Not completely she can still hear and see everyone," replied Hanairo. Naruto woke up flinching from the extreme chakra lost. "Your awake," Naruto couldn't even look at her. He could still see the shy girl who admired him in the shadows. "So your going to avoid me…because you lost?"

"I didn't…I didn't even…." Naruto was trying to put his words together but failed to do so.

"I see your not even a man yet a boy," said Hanairo in detests at the blond in front of him Kushina wanted to defend him but she couldn't look for the words, "Your not going to fight for this girl…The girl who has and still loves you!" barked the blue haired girl her eyes were full of disgust, "Your not even worth being called a man," she turned around until for Naruto to twirl her around.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," said Naruto, "I will avenge Hinata," Hanairo smirked at his recall.

"That's a good boy…now to prove that you can do I'll train and you and don't think just because I'm in this vessel doesn't mean that you'll hold back,"

"Of course not tell Hinata that I will average her," promised Naruto, "and she knows that I never go back on my words that's my nindo my ninja way,"

_**-End of Chapter 4-**_

_**So how was that. Good no action, it's my off day hehe it's 2:49 a.m now when I wrote this chapter. I'm looking forward to this story because I have some interesting ideas. Also thank you all to those wrote reviews for not just Still Doll but also, Sudden Love, Sudden Love 2, Beastwithin, Highschool life, and Because of you. Thank you for favorite it and adding me to your favorite authors list or authors alert. You guys know who you are. Thanks and I'll be writing some more and updating faster. Well until next time/ adios Sayonara, goodbye**_


	5. Chapter 5: Training with Hanairo

Chapter 5: Training with Hanairo

Chapter 5: Training with Hanairo

_**Disclaimer: I repeat I.DO.NOT.OWN.NARUTO. they all belong to Masahi Kismoto. But the OC's are mine you all ready know that. So on with the story.**_

_Recap (for those who forgot)_

_Naruto went to go search for Hinata with Fuyou while Kushina and the rest of the army held back the four guardians of the elements. But as Naruto watched his own friend turn into Hanairo he felt like he failed her. But with hope Hanairo is willing to help Naruto and his friends with training. Naruto accepted this challenging knowing that Hinata is still in there somewhere._

-- -- -- -- -- --

"All right," said Kushina clearing her throat she is accepting the goddess offer.

"But I must warn you don't hesitate to fight just because I am in Hinata's body…you'll attack with full strength because I won't go easy on you," warned the goddess.

'_They can do it!' cheered Hinata. _

'_You are a shy but kind girl I've been wondering something but I'll ask later,' explained Hanairo. _

"So when do we start?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow I have to get use to this body a strong soul but gentle," replied Hanairo.

"Just like her mother," murmured Kushina only Hanairo caught that. Everyone went to rest off in a hotel or camp out as they waited for this massive training the next day. Naruto couldn't sleep he wanted to ask Hanairo something but didn't know if it were a right time to ask so he paced around until he saw who he wanted to speak to. She looked at him and noticed that he wanted to ask something. "Well whatever you have to ask, ask know boy," stated the girl sternly. Naruto flinched at the bold speaker even though he was use to the silent shy girl. "Well?" she pressed, "if you have nothing to say then good night Uzumaki,"

"Wait," said Naruto, "I've been wondering Hinata is still in there right?" asked the blond.

"Yes she can see and hear and feel what I feel," replied the goddess shooting a glance at Naruto. "Where are you getting at?"

"Well I just wanted to pass on a message to Hinata…I want to apologize," explained the young Uzumaki scratching the back of his head. "I was so close but at the same time to late if only I knew that the guy had control over time," he balled up a fist Hanairo watched his reaction and sighed.

"Kid it's not your fault and plus Hinata feels guilty hearing you sound like that it's not your fault you humans had no idea who we were your enemies and how strong they are," explained the young girl, "So don't say it's over when the war has only begun just prepare yourself for tomorrow," and with that the young woman disappeared. Naruto stood there.

"She's right I can't say it's over yet because Hinata is still in there I will fight for my friend," stated Naruto. When Kushina overheard him. _**"Knuckle headed son of my if only you would take her as more then just a friend…oh well," **_

-The next day, Day 1 of Training-

Everyone waited to see what Hanairo had in store for them. They surrounded her and watched her every move she stood still closed her eyes and concentrated. She noticed Naruto out of all of them it seems like his ready.

'_That's Naruto-kun for you,' smiled Hinata making Hanairo blush along with her. _

'_Calm down kid we have to fight him to get him to fight my brother,' stated the goddess._

'_H-Hai!' replied Hinata. _

Everyone stood quiet when the saw Hanairo open her eyes again, "As you may all know my foolish brother and the elemental guardians aren't humans but Gods," everyone stiffen in their place. Hanairo cleared her voice and began talking, "So you may all take them down I've come with a 3 day training schedule it's not going to be easy so if you don't have the guts to be out here then get the hell out," spat Hanairo it was a surprise for everyone to see hear words from the once shy and quiet Hinata. Everyone stood their place and with that Hanairo smirked and continued on. "You all know that I have the power to increase or decrease your chakra," she explained, "Well my brother controls time, the guardians is their element…according to Hinata must of you have all ready learned your element which is all good but not good enough,"

"How so?" spoke up Neji.

"Simple because they can take it away from you," stated Hanairo. Neji cursed under his breathe and stood quiet. "But of course that can be changed," with that everyone's attention was hundred percent on the goddess. She smirked and went on, "I can give you enough chakra to surpass the gods themselves…but there's only a limited time and it's painful unless I train you to gain control of the chakra," explained Hanairo.

"Is it really that difficult?" asked Sakura.

"Hmmm I how should I put this…ah I have it…Naruto," Naruto head jerked up, "When you lose control of the Kyubi's chakra doesn't the chakra burn it feels like the Kyubi at any second could come out?" she questioned.

"It feels so powerful that my body hurts," explained the Uzumaki, "Like if I lost my humanity," everyone gulped Hanairo giggled.

"Perfect thank you Naruto," she said, "So as you see I can teach to control my special chakra but you'll be in pain for a week or so don't be scared if your body burns," she warned making sure that no one would back out. Everyone nodded. "Good now let begin I want you all to gather up chakra," they did as they were told Hanairo stood in the middle tracing some lines on the ground with her foot and then she laid her hands down like if in a summoning. She gathered up chakra and everyone felt their bodies heat up, it was like if it were on fire. When she stopped she saw them crouching on the floor or holding on to their stomachs.

'_Their in pain,' mumbled Hinata_.

'Don't worry that was only a little bit that's not all of it,' Hinata gulped at her responds, 'But they won't die,'

"Get up," commanded Hanairo they tried but it was hard, "This is only 25 percent of the whole thing so suck it up," the day went by like this everyone tried to do their elemental Jutsu but they were too weak but kept on going. When nighttime came everyone headed to rest and tried to walk with all of the new chakra. Hanairo went to the Uzumaki residents and she walked up to the roof to see the cherry blossoms dance in the wind. It was Naruto again he came up to the roof and handed her something to eat. "Thank you,"

"Sure no problem," replied Naruto.

"It's a nice out here," stated Hanairo.

"Yeah…Hanairo does Hinata really like me even with the…" he couldn't finish his he sentence Hanairo cleared her throat and looked at the moon.

"Yes Naruto she does she always wanted to hug you when you were down but was too shy to do anything," replied the young woman, "She reminds me of my human self,'

"Human self?" asked the blond.

"Remember I have given up my power since I fell in love with him," replied Hanairo her eyes sparkled like if she was about to cry, "He remind me of you actually though I wasn't all that shy like Hinata…he knew that I wasn't human but unlike anyone else he treated me human until I fell in love," she took a brief pause, "But hey my father didn't approve of a goddess and a human together so I gave up my powers to be with him we lived happily and died together," her eyes looked at her hands as she balled up a fist, "Then that stupid brother of mine had to bring me to life and do this…I was so pissed off because this girl felt what I felt along time ago," Naruto lowered his gaze who'd knew that Hinata cared so deeply for him. He kicked himself mentally at the thought of not noticing her because he was all over Sakura.

"Hinata I'm sorry for never noticing you," said Naruto his voice was sad. Hanairo started crying but those weren't her tears they were Hinata's, "Hey what's the mattered?" asked Naruto.

"These aren't my tears but Hinata's she was truly touched by your words," explained the goddess.

-Day 2-

Hanairo added 50 percent of her special chakra to the group they handled it better but were still in pain do to the double amount of chakra. Other wise the day went by fast and everyone headed to rest or bath.

'Tomorrow is the last day,' stated Hinata.

'Yes these humans are amazing,' remarked the goddess.

'_I've gone on mission with them they're strong,' _

'_I can see that,' she smiled. _

-Final day-

Hanairo gave the full 100 percent today. They managed to stay on their feet and gain incredible speed. Hanairo was impressed but her time was limited. So she moved on to the next process. They had to fight her. They hesitated for a while but they fought back. Hanairo used some of Hinata's attacks and her own when the managed to take her down she was impressed and told them, "Who would of thought that you all were really ready in three days but I'm proud of all of you and wish the best of luck because tomorrow is the day when we fight the gods themselves!" everyone cheered on they were ready and just needed some time to rest.

'_Umm Hanairo how am I going to go back into my body?' asked Hinata._

'_Simple we have to kill brother and a kiss from Naruto should do it,' replied Hanairo. Hinata blushed fiercely. Hanairo giggled._

_**-End of Chapter 5-**_

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading so far into my story I'm glad that you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Or questions am here ready to read them. Also you can check out some of my drawing in my user name is Narutuxhinatafan. I checked my grammar, spelling made sure to use the proper name. I hope that I didn't miss anything if I do can you guys tell me but not like flame.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The elemental guardians

Chapter 6: The elemental guardians Chapter 6: The elemental guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any one from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto. Also you know that the made up characters are mine and the whole goddess and gods with the elemental guardians were ideas that I came up with in a dream.

_Recap: _

_Naruto and the rest of the group with Hanairo and etc, are planning on attacking the god of time and the elemental guardians. Hanairo has finished her training and with power by her side wishes to take down her brother. Whose evil intention to take over the world with her power, if he attains Hanairo's power he can easily suck the world dry in seconds with her power. But Hanairo won't stand for it, while Naruto and the rest of the army want to protect Hinata who is the vessel of Hanairo. A trapped soul in a Still Doll, this is the battle that determines the worlds fate. _

_-- -- -- --_

As the army headed to fight the 'Still Doll' slaves, the elemental guardians and Ichiyouso has a few tricks up his sleeve. "Foolish older sister you think that with the power that you gave them will change the odds," laughed the leader in a tower surrounded by black clouds. "I'm going to win this war weather you want to or not,"

Meanwhile Hanairo, Naruto, Fuyou were headed a different direction to sneak back into the castle.

"This won't be easy he'll probably expecting us," warned Hanairo. They were in disguise as servants of Ichiyouso they were hats that covered their eyes and the usual uniform. "All right just act like a servant and don't let your anger get the best of you,"

"Hai," said the other two. They walked around the castle it seems like the other servants didn't pay much attention to them. They saw the guardians pass by them Hanairo did something to change their chakra so it would feel like the other servants. The guardians didn't notice them. But when Tenma stopped Fuyou.

"Servant don't forget to prepare dinner for masters conquer of the world," Stated the man with a voice of a noble. Fuyou nodded and moved along holding in the anger but Tenma noticed this. The guardians were out of sight and that means that they headed out to fight for their master. Tenma stepped in front of Fuyou while Hanairo and Naruto stood on alert.

"Servant or should I say…Fuyou," he knocked her hat off and her hair went down to her back, "I knew it you little brat you came back here,"

"Don't you dear call me brat you insect!" shouted Fuyou in rage.

"My-My a princess shouldn't act like that," replied the man.

"Princess?" asked Naruto.

"Fuyou-hime if I should put it was suppose to be the vessel for Hanairo-sama but she was only a child…but by luck we found that girl what's her name Hani, Hina, Hinta Hinata yes that's it Hinata," stated Tenma.

"You're a bastard you were my father's must trusted man and then you betrayed us the Hidden Bachi you're going to PAY!" she took out a pole that grew with her chakra. Plus with the special power from Hanairo her weapon looked like the grim-reaper staff. Ready to take action. Tenma dodged it. "I'll hold him off you two go for the leader,"

"All right," said Hanairo and Naruto.

"Oh no you don't," but was stopped by Fuyou.

"If your going after them your going to have to get threw me first HAYA!" she swung her weapon cutting a piece of his hair. If he didn't dodge it that was going to be his life.

"I should say you're the thorn of a rose," smirked the man Fuyou swung at him again missing he was faster but she was smarter. Despite her height she could stake him on easily.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" she shouted but with chakra on her feet you could catch up to him. She was so strong, that when she missed him she broke the castle wall. They were on the seventh floor you can see the armies fighting off each other.

-Meanwhile with the Elemental Guardians-

"My-My what do we have here?" asked Oyu.

"I see a bunch of pathetic human beings," stated Enshou.

"Ugh I hate fighting them it like kill bugs they'll just keep coming and we'll just keep killing," groaned Jingi.

"…." Kanpuu.

It was Sakura and Kushina vs. Oyu

-Neji and TenTen vs. Enshou.

-Kiba and Shino vs. Jingi.

-Lee and Gai vs. Kanpuu.

"Two against one I like the odds," smirked Oyu, "Such lovely ladies too well I won't mind burring you in the waters themselves,"

"Whatever," spat Sakura.

"Soooo lady like huh…Well it doesn't matter because you won't be alive after this," he tried to take away her element of water but he couldn't her power was stronger then his, "This is impossible Hanairo-sama must of given you this power,"

"What if she did and what if she didn't," answer Kushina shrugging.

"Taunt me will you…well I'll make you pay you little bitch," shouted Oyu.

"Language aren't you suppose to be a god?" asked Kushina lazily. She would mouth of to anyone.

-Neji and TenTen-

"This is annoying to fight over again but it won't take long," assured Enshou. Neji and TenTen glared at him. They got ready for whatever he throws at them. "Eager for death I see," He also tried to take away their element but failed. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Shocked to know that you are no match for us?" smirked TenTen she began first and took out her scroll full of various weapons. She threw whatever she had at him he dodged it but was not quick enough for Neji who came from behind and did "64 palms" on him. He coughed up blood; he was also hit in various vital areas. He managed to move away, he looked at his enemies and mumbled, "Shit," he used his fire and made an eruption appear. The ground shock as lava actual came out. Neji and TenTen jumped up and tried to land on a tree but the lava was burning the trees.

"Neji what are we suppose to do?!" asked TenTen jumping from tree to tree.

"I don't know," replied Neji.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura and Kushina cornered Oyu but Oyu brought forth his water elements to create a flood. Sakura and Kushina stood on higher ground but Oyu would blast them with water.

"No where to hide ladies," laughed the water user.

"Kushina-san what do we do?" asked Sakura.

"I can use water but his is still stronger then mine," replied the red haired woman. They both jumped from their spot as Oyu blasted them with water.

"This man's weakness has to be fire!" stated Sakura.

"I see if we can't defeat them then we have to use them to destroy each other!" agreed Kushina, "The only question is how?"

"I think I have a plan,"

"I'm listening,"

"NO USE IN HIDING!" this time Oyu was louder.

-Meanwhile Kiba and Shino-

"Kuso what the hell are we suppose to do!" complained Kiba avoiding anything that he touched. "He can use Earth,"

"That's right even though I can't suck your elements away I can take you down with my own Earth element," stated Jingi. Shino attacked him with his bugs but Jingi's Earth crushed the bugs. Shino and Kiba started to hide again, when one of his bugs went to search for the others and see the status of their fights. While Jingi made the trees die or grow big enough to trap the two. But they kept on going until they lost Jingi.

-While with Lee and Gai-

"Why did I get these annoying guys," complained Kanpuu.

"Dynamic Entrance," shouted Lee and Gai at the same time. When Kanpuu used his wind element to blow them away. "You think that can stop us then you have it all wrong HA!" shouted Gai in glee.

"DO YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP!" shouted Kanpuu who had enough of these two men, "Why did Hanairo have to be so stubborn," Lee and Gai attacked him over and over again.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Kushina they noticed Shino's bug. Sakura told it, "We have to find away to see if we can get them all to attack at each other tell Shino this," the bug when flying back to it's master.

"I see…Kiba we have to regroup with the others," commanded Shino.

"Why?"

"Don't ask just come," stated Shino.

"H-Hai!" replied Kiba following the bug master.

"Where do you think that you're going," said Jingi. He was following them while trying to slow down their pace and kill them right on the spot. But he couldn't catch up to them. While Neji and TenTen received information from the bugs to regroup they did so trying to find the tree that's not burning down. Everyone regrouped, and they tried to make a plan to fight of these elemental guardians.

-While Fuyou-

Fuyou was fight down Tenma as hard as she could when anger blinded her and she went all out. He managed to get a few hits but Fuyou had gain a great amount of speed.

"You little torn," complained Tenma, "I didn't want to kill you but…" he had a weapon in his hand he stabbed her back, "Slow and painful that's my ninja way of killing,"

"Y-You bastard…" the poison was taking affect she fell down to her knees her body.

"It was fun while it lasted princess," smirked the man when Fuyou took her weapon and with her last bite of strength she stabbed him right on the chest, "You…little," there was blood that splashed on her face. She at least got revenge for her family by killing the man who helped lead to the end of their village. Tenma fell on the floor he lost to much blood and her weapon hit him right on the heart. She messed up his artery and ventricles. She pulled out her weapon and collapsed next to him. "We're both going to die at least," she closed her eyes for a while.

-While outside-

"Everyone understood," explained Sakura.

"Hai," they all said.

"Let's go," commanded Kushina. Everyone went off to go to their opponent. Neji and TenTen lead Enshou to Oyu who was burned alive with the lava and Enshou who drowned to death. Their bodies could not be found under all of the steam coming from the lava and water colliding. "Two down," said Neji to Sakura.

"Two more to go," Earth and Wind was their next target. "But how…what's earths weakness?"

"What's wind's weakness?" asked TenTen.

"Kuso we have to think fast," stated Neji.

"Earth…Earth….that's it what kills earth more then no air to control the plants…or a tornado big enough to destroy everything in it's path!" said Sakura.

"But how do we get Wind to do so?" asked Kushina.

"Anger is the biggest weakness in everyone human or god!" answered Neji, "I should know,"

"Anger then who can annoy them?" asked Sakura.

"I think that maybe Lee and Gai-sensei could do the right job," replied TenTen smirking.

"Do someone say our names?" asked Lee.

"Perfect Lee-san and Gai-sensei can you two anger Wind to create a storm?" asked Sakura when they saw the tornado.

"The wind guy complained and said how we were annoying," replied Lee hurt.

"I see well anyways let's get his close enough to destroy Earth!" when the group led the tornado to the Earth user, Jingi was destroyed and his trees hit Kanpuu in the head really hard until he collapsed with Jingi. The two were killed. While Konoha won with their plan.

"We did!" cheered the group.

"It's not over yet Naruto is still up there with Hanairo and Hinata," said Kushina getting the group focused. "Sakura, Ino, Neji, TenTen you come with me the others stay back and fight whatever gets in our way!" ordered the Uzumaki.

"Hai," said the group doing just as what they were told.

"Naruto please be all right," prayed Kushina.

_**-End Of Chapter 6-**_

_**Hi everyone I'm sorry for the lame excuse for a chapter. But yeah I got it done! I should of added some more fighting parts, but I didn't want to spend to much time on this chapter. I wanted their to be only about 8 chapters for this whole story. I made it longer and checked my spelling and grammar please tell me if I improved?!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Sister vs Brother

Chapter 7: Sister vs Chapter 7: Sister vs. Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto.

_Recap: The elemental guardians were killed but now it's time for the boss. Naruto and Hanairo are approaching Ichiyouso for the grand battle. _

-- -- -- --

"Where almost there," said Hanairo when they approached the last floor and the only room there so they opened the door with caution. They saw Ichiyouso sitting in a King's Chair. He was smirking at the two; he was obviously waiting for them.

"Welcome my dearest sister and her friend," the two glared at him. "My guest of honor has finally arrived,"

"Dearest brother," stated Hanairo holding in a urge to punch his lights out, "You have the biggest nerve,"

"Nerve?" he asked when he moved his hands like if controlling a puppet he moved Hanairo

"What the…"

"Surprised you're still my Doll I have power over you," he moved her closer to him but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't," tugged Naruto. Ichiyouso had a frown on his face he was angry. "I won't let you take Hanairo or Hinata!"

"Hinata HA she's died boy," laughed the God of time.

"Your wrong! Hinata is still alive," remarked Hanairo trying to gain control of her body.

"I don't believe that any soul would of lasted this long…unless today is the day of her departing," explained Ichiyouso gaining his thoughts.

"Is this true Hanairo?" asked Naruto, she couldn't face him.

"Kid…we don't have much time we have to kill my brother," she replied when she used her own will along with Hinata to break the power he had over her, "I will not let anyone else die,"

"Right," agreed Naruto the two got into their fighting positions and prepared to fight the leader.

"Did you forget who I am dearest sister I can slow or quicken time," laughed the leader, he slowed down time so he was the quickest, "I'm stronger then before all I need is to kill you and steal your power," Hanairo was angry at her brother. But the siblings noticed how Naruto broke free his body was engulfed by the demonic chakra, Naruto used his chakra hand to attack Ichiyouso he broke the wall with Ichiyouso in his grip. Hanairo was in shock.

"Kyubi's chakra is stronger then before is this the work of the kid?" she asked herself. Naruto's blood red eyes faced his target.

"I won't let you hurt anyone," he voice was mixed with a demons voice.

'Such massive attacks…I'm proud of you kid,' said the Kyubi, "Rip him to shreds,'

Naruto roared as if he was the actual Kyubi himself he attacked without holding back at the God of time. When Ichiyouso has had enough he quicken his pace so he was faster then Naruto; Ichiyouso kicked Naruto back and forth and punched him, until Naruto fell backwards.

"Naruto!" said Hanairo in shock she couldn't do much with the curse still inflected on her. She'd given him some more chakra to increase his speed, but Ichiyouso topped that. He slowed down Naruto's pace even more. This match was all about speed and strength. But with a huge disadvantage Naruto was getting beat.

'_Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. _

"_Kid calm down," said Hanairo. _

'_But he's hurt we have to do something to help?!' begged the Hyuga. _

"_What else can I do?!" questioned the goddess, "I don't know what to do!" _

'_Isn't there was way to get rid of Ichiyouso's power?' asked Hinata. _

"_Only under the Lunar Eclipse," replied Hanairo. _

'_That's tonight!" stated Hinata, "We have to hold him down for a while," _

'_Smart Hinata…I'll try my best," _

"_You can do it," _

Hanairo took a pole and threw it at her brother he glared at her while slowing down Naruto, who continued to attack. Naruto soon froze in place and fell down to the floor placing his hands on his head. He was growing the fifth tale he turned into the miniature Kyubi. He lost his mind and lost control his tail waving his fangs grew.

"Damn it Naruto lost his mind," cursed Hanairo, "I'll have to remove it all to turn him into a human again…but I'll let him attack Ichiyouso as long as he doesn't see me," Naruto was faster and stronger Ichiyouso was scared of the kid in front of him.

"Your no normal person…you resemble a demon," choked the god he was worried about the battle. He tried to dodge the demons attack, until he was tiring himself out. This went on for a while. A few hours later the moon started to move towards the sun.

"It's almost time," said Hanairo. Ichiyouso started to feel weaker but he continued to fight he managed to get a few hits on Naruto. But he attacked with three times his Kyubi strength. Hanairo noticed the Eclipse and she began to suck out Naruto's demonic chakra until he turned back into his normal self. Though he lost consciousness Hanairo healed him with her own chakra. Naruto was back on his feet when Ichiyouso was about to kill him Hanairo took one of Naruto's Kunai and impaled her brother. He feel backwards as the Kunai was stabbed in too deep that it wasn't viewable blood was bursting out. Hanairo was free her soul escaped Hinata's vessel but she was still cursed it was up to Naruto to free her. Hanairo floated towards her brother when the goddess of death appeared.

"Is it time?" asked the goddess.

"Yes it's time for both of us to die," replied Hanairo she looked at her human friends, "Naruto just give her a kiss she'll be back to normal and don't forget…never give up…goodbye my friends," with those last words Hanairo her brother and the goddess of death all disappeared.

"Good bye," said Naruto he looked at the girl sleeping on the floor, he was a bit nervous. It was going to be Hinata's first kiss. He lowered his face until they're lips touched. Hinata started to flicker her eyelids open when her face turned apple red at the kiss. Naruto let go of her and noticed her usual self. He hugged her and said, "Welcome back Hinata,"

"It feels good to be back," she smiled in his warm embrace, "Is Hanairo gone?" her tone of voice lowered to sadness.

"Yeah she left with her brother," replied Naruto.

"I see…she was a great friend…goodbye Hanairo I wish a peaceful after life," she made a small prayer. Naruto joined her they prayed for her peaceful after life. Sakura rushed in to fine the two sitting on floor.

"Is it over?" asked the pink haired girl, "Is Hinata back with us?"

"Hai I'm back," replied the shy girl, "Hanairo is gone," she let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"And a great teacher," agreed Naruto he winced at the pain when he tried to stand up, "Damn all of the chakra that was sucked right on out of me…I'm getting the after pain," Hinata and Sakura tried to help him up, "So how's everyone else doing?"

"Tired, hungry, and Fuyou is critically injured," informed the Haruno.

"What?!" asked Naruto and Hinata at the same time, "We have to hurry,"

"Easy she's okay I healed her for the most part she'll survive," stated Sakura.

"That's great," sighed the two in relieve. The trio headed down the tower to find the shinobi's cheering.

"WE WON!" they shouted. The people of the Hidden Bara were freed from their curse and healed. Naruto and Hinata headed for Fuyou to see how she was doing. The saw the little girl wrapped in bandages.

"We did it," she smiled winced at the lower pain.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hinata bending down to comfort the little girl.

"Doing all right just a little pain that's all," replied the young girl, "How about you Hinata?"

"No one needs to worry about me you all just worry on healing," replied the blue haired girl.

"At least your all right…all I need is some rest," said the girl yawning, "I'm tired wake me up when I'm in a bed,"

"All right," responded Naruto, he looked at the Hyuga he wondered what is he suppose to see in her. She was kinder and beautiful then any girl that he had seen. Hours later the group headed back home and some stayed a while in the Whirlpool country. Fuyou stayed with Kushina while Sakura was there. Naruto wanted to approach Hinata but he felt nervous now, it was a new feeling to him.

"Hinata dear can you help me in kitchen," called Kushina.

"Hai," replied the young woman heading to go help. Naruto was close to her but he walked right passed her continued onto to Fuyou and Sakura. Fuyou noticed the blond it was obvious that he had something on his mind.

"I'm going to go get some more bandages," said Sakura heading out of the room. Naruto sat next to the girl who looked at her hand.

"Naruto what's on your mine?" asked the lavender haired girl.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered when his rain of thoughts were interrupted at the little girls voice.

"You're a liar trust me I won't laugh," remarked Fuyou.

"Well umm you know the battle with Ichiyouso and Hanairo…Hanairo told me that I had to kiss…H-Hinata and when I did I look at her differently not like a friend…but I don't know what," he explained he face when blank when he saw Fuyou holding in a laughter, "Hey you promised that you wouldn't laugh,"

"Hehe sorry I couldn't hold it in…Naruto the reason why you feel the way that you feel is because you like Hinata," replied the little girl.

"Of course I like her she's my friend," there was an awkward silence.

"You BAKA you love her sheesh you're so dense," shouted Fuyou when Hinata came in Naruto couldn't look at her. Hinata looked disappointed.

"I brought your lunch," smiled Hinata.

"Thanks," smiled Fuyou she elbowed Naruto in the arm he glared at her and looking at Hinata's worry face.

"I-I'll be leaving," said the Hyuga leaving the room. She closed the door on her way out.

"You're an even bigger idiot then I thought," sigh Fuyou in defeat, "GO CHASE HER!" she shouted which made Naruto flinch, "GO GO GO!!" he ran out of the room and almost crashed in to Sakura but dodged her and continued his way on to Hinata.

"What was that all about?" asked Sakura.

"He's going to go to Hinata he so dense that he didn't even know that he loves her," explained Fuyou Sakura giggled. While Naruto found Hinata but fate was not on his side as he tripped and fell forwards knocking Hinata down. They were in the same position as before when they were in the tower. "G-Gomen," apologized Naruto he looked at the Hyuga and she was blushing.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," she smiled Naruto found himself closing his face closer to hers their lips almost meet when Neji cleared his throat. Naruto got up off Hinata faster then ever. Neji helped her up, "Thank you Neji-nii-san,"

"sure…I'm watching you Uzumaki," said the older Hyuga glaring at Naruto when TenTen dragged Neji out of the room. Naruto looked at Hinata when she turned around.

"Sorry Neji-nii-san can be a bit hasty," to Naruto she looked cuter when she smiles. He had the urge to kiss her again. "Well I should go help out the injured," when she turned around to walk away Naruto said, "wait!" she stopped and looked at him, "I think that my arm hurts," he lied she fell for it and checked his arm it was only a few black and blues and a few scratched that were bandaged up.

"Are you sure?" she asked examining his arm when he too his other free arm and pulled in for a hug. She blushed lightly.

"I feel much better thanks to you," he whispered. She looked at him and noticed the small blush. "I think that I love you," he admitted tears started to roll down her cheeks; "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" he was panicking which made Hinata giggle.

"I'm not sad I'm happy I always loved you," she said hugging him back. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly just like the first time she kissed him back this time. She was in her own heaven, Naruto tighten his hug and pulled her closer until there was not space between them. When they needed hair they pulled away and looked at each other. Nothing could mess up this moment. Kushina was hiding behind a corner. She was proud of at couple. She walked away.

-A few years later-

Naruto and Hinata's relationship was stronger, Sasuke eventually came back to Konoha, Neji and TenTen got together. Shikamaru and Temari got closer, Ino and Sai also had a relationship of their own. Love was strong and thanks to that war of the gods their lives changed forever. Fuyou's father passed away and she took place as the leader of the Hidden Bara. Kushina would come once and a while to got visit her son and his girlfriend.

-Meanwhile in the after life-

Ichiyouso was pissed off because he was closer to his parents and had no powers while his sister found her partner and was happy with him, "I hate being me," he complained when he saw the couple kiss. This was her peaceful after life with her boyfriend and her powers.

_**-The End of Still Doll-**_

_**How was that! Pretty good right, it was originally suppose to be a one shot but I got over excited and wrote 7 chapters. This is the shortest story that I have ever written. So please review and tell me what you think while I finish High School life and the Beast within. See you guys next time. **_


End file.
